


Alone in Both Worlds (Kakashi) - Wattpad

by bluepringlez



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, bark, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepringlez/pseuds/bluepringlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hihi. I'll just slowly post this here for anyone whom likes this. Its kind of old. Its from Wattpad. The sequel is being written on wattpad too so uh yah bay. oho</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi. I'll just slowly post this here for anyone whom likes this. Its kind of old. Its from Wattpad. The sequel is being written on wattpad too so uh yah bay. oho

Profile:

Name: Asoka Rose

Age: 17

Personality: Shy, Stubborn, and quiet. She doesn't interact with people that much, and has a hard time socializing. She long gave up socializing, and stuffs herself in Anime and Manga when she isn't studying.

Likes: Animals, Anime, and Manga, and peaceful silence, she also enjoys stargazing and cloud watching. Her favorite shows are Death Note, Naruto, Soul Eater, and Bleach.

Dislikes: When people call her names, or insults her, try to befriend her for her family, when people crush her fantasy world, the real world.

Quick BG on her: Asoka is the first child of her family, the eldest and only child of the Rose Family, but...she's adopted...more like shoved onto a doorstep with a doorbell. She was doomed with the fate of marrying some other rich snob, so her father's company would continue on. She's been homeschooled after numerous murder attempts. She can fight and defend herself thanks to her dreams she goes with. She has a crush on Kakashi, and has been diagnosed with Schizophrenia, due to all the pressure and stress she's had all her life (when you can’t tell the difference from reality to fantasy).

 

\- - - -

I'm so sorry...I had this awesome idea...and couldn't hold back! :) I've always wanted to make a Kakashi Love Story! :D so this is just Char Profile, next is the prologue, then the AMAZING first chapter...uploads soon to come-Anna

-DISCLAIMER WILL ONLY APPEAR HERE-

I own nothing besides Asoka and the other characters NOT mentioned in the Naruto series. Thanks!


	2. Prolouge

Asoka POV.

I am in my room. Walls are covered with pictures of my favorite Mangas and Animes. Not many people enter my room or like to visit me, or anything to do with me. I stay here for the majority of my day, unless it’s to go out for the sunlight and such.

It’s not like I'm confined, no. I like it here. All alone, it’s comforting especially with my books. I thought to myself as I grabbed my laptop and opened it, revealing my wall paper of Naruto and sat crisscrossed on my bed, throwing my worries out the window as I entered my beautiful world of fantasies.

I was watching Kakashi Gaiden. A background filler for Kakashi Hatake of Team 7, from Naruto. I wiped the tears that formed in my eyes, and paused the episode. It’s too sad to watch. I switched back to episode two of the Original Anime. And while watching it I wanted to punch Kakashi in the face for talking about himself like that. My thoughts wandered to what my father told me.

I'm getting married for the sake of his company. Heh, seems like he found a use for me after all. Silence enveloped the room as I closed my eyes.

'Kill... they will kill you.' A voice said from behind me. I froze and turned around to see...nothing. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I looked around my dimly lit room. Nothing was out of place. I had photographic memory, so I could tell that much.

'Kill them before they kill you' the voice said again, hissing. I looked around my room again before turning my attention back to the video playing on my laptop...

Sometimes I feel like I don't belong in this world, like no matter where I am I'm not home, or safe. That people are after me, or looking for me. I shook my head, erasing those thoughts as I opened up YouTube and looked around for funny pictures of Naruto.

-FF-

After a long two hours of being on my laptop, I shut it with a content sigh. My eyes glided to the clock which read '3:83 AM'. I sighed tiredly, and put my laptop on the floor next to my bed, then turned off the lights. I went under my covers and closed my eyes, hoping to stay in my fantasies, not wanting to wake up.

-Dream-

I was in a white room with red liquid splattered on the walls. I sat on a white chair in an equally as white dress. A pink stuffed bunny with a long top hat sat in front of me with tea in its stubby paws. His ears were long; one covered his eye slightly as it bent over.

"Hello Bara-hime." It said with elegancy.

"Hello Mussō-ka-kun." I said back, bowing my head, slightly in a greeting manner.

"How was your day faring?" Mussō-ka asked me with a small smile, but then again, he always smiles.

"The usual, but I'd like to find my place one day..." I said quietly with a sigh, picking up my tea and drinking it. It had a sweet taste with a beautiful smell.

"How so?" Mussō-ka asked me, sipping his tea.

"I just don't feel like my old home...was ever my home in the first place...what flavor is this?" I asked after another sip of my tea.

"Rose petals, strawberries with grinded cinnamon and some grinded coco, it's perfect if I do say so myself." Mussō-ka said in his stuffed glory. I giggled at my little joke.

"Yes, it’s amazing..." I said taking another sip, the taste waved over my taste buds.

"You are right about one thing, Bara-hime." Mussō-ka said to me with a smirk, tilting his hat over his eyes. "You're own home awaits you, and it’s finally time for you to return. We'll meet again."

I felt myself fall and I snapped up, and put a hand to my heart with a gasp, my other hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. My vision had black splotches from being in a laying down position, then suddenly sitting up. Soon the black splotches faded...and I was in a forest?


	3. Chapter 1- Dreamer

Asoka POV.

"Carter?!" I yelled out my father’s name, as I stood up shakily. "Emma?!" I yelled out my mother’s name. "This is a joke right?!" I yelled to the sky. The sun was up, but not overhead, which meant it wasn’t noon...perhaps 9? I looked around me...there wasn’t anything to use. I looked at the trees around me. I can’t climb these...

"CARTER! EMMA! I GET IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I yelled to the sky, birds flew out of the trees at my rage.

"Hey lady, stop yelling, I'm hiding from my sensei." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and whisker markings, he looks a lot like Naruto...cool, maybe there’s a cosplay convention close by.

"Oh, why are you hiding from him?" I asked with a slight smile.

"NARUTO! How dare you deface the Hokage's face!" I heard from behind me. I turned my head to see somebody who resembled Iruka. Wow, these guys are really good at cosplaying, especially their acting, if I wouldn't have known I would have thought it was acting, and I’m probably still asleep, yep. The Naruto cosplayer yelped and hid behind me, his head reaching to my shoulder. I'm short for my age...

"I'm terribly sorry for Naruto's behavior...he's in trouble now." The Iruka cosplayer growled. I smiled inwardly at how well they were acting.

"Wow...you guys are really great at acting..." I mumbled, with a yawn. "I learned my lesson, take me home." I said walking up to the Iruka cosplayer, the Naruto cosplayer clung onto my leg and dug his feet into the dirt, trying to keep me from moving, ha yeah, like that would stop me. I put my hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Take me to your leader." I said with a sigh.

"You mean the Hokage?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I said with a yawn. The Iruka cosplayer nodded and walked away, I followed him with Naruto clinging to my leg, we soon left the forest and were in a village. Wow! Emma and Carter really want to teach me a lesson... We continued walking till we reached a building I saw to be the academy.

"Wait here, a second." Iruka said, grabbing Naruto by his collar and going inside.

-FF-

Half an hour later of waiting on cosplay Naruto's swing Iruka came out with tissues in his nose...wow...these guys are good. We were walking when I saw a Kakashi cosplayer walking the same direction I was following the Iruka cosplayer to. Wow, I knew it! Carter and Emma wanted to teach me the difference between Anime and the real world...again.

"Hello Kakashi, can you take..." Iruka looked at me for my name...wow these guys are good.

"Asoka." I said, annoyed.

"Asoka here, to the hokage, I need to get back to the academy..." The Iruka cosplayer said. Kakashi nodded, not looking up from his book, walking slowly. Wow. These guys are pros.

I walked behind him slowly, as I stared off into space.

'Die, they will all die.' I heard from behind me. I stopped walking, frozen, the wind blew, leaves kicked up in the air. Then something caught my eye...something I thought wasn't possible. I turned around to see people busy with their daily lives...but on the floor...was a red rose. I stared at it for a second, my heart dropping into my stomach. The calling card for Mussō-ka, which means...this isn't real...unless... I pinched myself on my arm, very hard, blood trickled down my arm slowly. Oh my gosh...I'm in Naruto?!

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I heard Kakashi's voice from where I left him walking without me. I wiped the blood from my hand and hid my new wound with the sleeve of my long hoodie. I turned around silently, after picking up the rose. I held it in my hand, looking at it with dead eyes. "Nothing...let’s go." I said quietly, resuming walking to the hokage's office.

-FF-

"Wow...I was hoping it wasn't true..." I mumbled to myself, spinning the rose in my fingers, the thorns already pricked my fingers, small pools of blood formed in the palm of my hands as the blood was absorbed by the rose...the rose of Chi. Here I am in the hokage's office...awkwardly standing with a bloody rose in one hand, and looking like a mental person.

"What is your name?" The hokage asked me.

"Asoka." I said with a shrug.

"Last name?"

"Nope...” I lied easily; I don't think I should make up a fake name.

"Age?" He asked writing down my information

"Last I checked I was 17."

"Date of Birth?"

"Legally it’s the 5th of September." I said with a shrug, I don't know when it really is.

"Where are you from?"

"Uh...I travel a lot?" I said, almost asking a question. He nodded silently, jolting down more notes.

"What rank are you?"

"Uhhhh...sorry what?" I asked confused.

"Rank?" The hokage repeated.

"Hrmmmm...cats?" I said with a thinking face. The hokage sweat dropped.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked me.

"Errr...no?" I said thinking about it.

"But how did you easily walk with Naruto attached to your foot the whole way to the academy?" The hokage asked stunned.

"I’m not weak, don't underestimate me." I said quietly, with a slight growl. The rose fell out of my hands onto the floor with drops of blood. I looked at my hands which had red holes and blood, dripping down onto the rose which fed on my blood. I can barely feel my fingers.

"What happened to you?" The hokage asked shocked, noticing my bloody hands.

"Nothing...just a present given to me." I said bending down and picking up the beautiful flower, holding it in my hand, which soon began to heal the wounds it caused, after feeding on my blood.

"Uhh...I take it Naruto hasn't graduated yet..." I said looking out the window to see Naruto scrubbing the mountain’s faces. The hokage looked shocked, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What? Just a question..." I said quietly.

'Kill them, before they kill you.' I heard from behind me. I spun around to see Kakashi leaning on a wall, reading his book. I put a hand on my heart, trying to calm myself down, a nervous knot in my stomach.

'They lied to you, they will kill you, kill us.' The voice said again from behind me. This time I stood still and closed my eyes. It’s just me, just me. Calm down.

'Blood, I want to taste blood.' The voice came from around me, echoing. I flinched slightly and remained still, then turned back around to the third hokage, who must have said something, but everything was muffled and quiet, the echo of the evil voice was deafening.

"I'll have a chocolate cookie with apple pie please." I said sarcastically, and quietly, showing them I wasn't listening to them at all. The hokage looked at me with a stern look then sighed, he said something again, I tried to follow the way his lips moved, but the way he worded things looked weird. "Still can’t hear you." I said quietly, with a muffled yawn as I covered my mouth to attempted hide it.

Suddenly a high pitched ringing began to hit my ears and I quickly slammed my hand over my ears, trying to block it out. I shut my eyes, suppressing an eye twitch. It soon faded, and I could hear again. I opened my eyes and removed my hands from my ears. "Okay, sorry. You were saying?"

"Ahem...yes...well...I asked if you had any relatives here...or someone you could stay with." The third hokage said, holding his pipe inches from his mouth.

"Uh...yes...I think..." I said quietly, my hands twiddling with the rose in front of me. But my eyes remained on the Hokage.

"You think?" He said slightly confused.

"...I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll be leaving soon; I'm only here to visit something." I said quietly, my eyes fell to the floor as a depressing aura surrounded me. The rose began to turn white and slowly withered. "Aw..." I mumbled as I brought the rose to my face for inspection.

"How long will you be staying here for?" The hokage asked, oblivious to me and my rose.

"I dunno, until Mu-somebody comes and picks me up." I said cutting off Mussō-ka's name.

"Then where will you stay?" The hokage asked again. I shrugged.

"A tree." I answered, like I've done it every day...which I have, whenever I was in a dream.

"...Are you sure? I could find you a home to stay with." The hokage asked startled. I nodded.

"...I don't trust her...she can stay with me." Kakashi's voice rang out, bored. I jumped slightly, forgetting he was there.

"Alright then...come here tomorrow morning...I'll see what rank you are..." The hokage said, smoking his pipe. I nodded again, and left the room. Kakashi followed me, reading his book.

'Don't trust them...trust...death...die...blood...' The voice rang in my head...I ignored it, and stopped, letting Kakashi go in front of me. I then walked behind him, silently...trying to know where I am in the series...he covered his eye...so we are after Gaiden...obviously...I just saw the third hokage...and Naruto with Iruka, with the mountain’s graphitized. It’s before Naruto graduates! BAKA. I mentally face palmed and let out a sigh. And walked behind Kakashi silently.

-FF-

 

We have been walking for about an hour straight...at a slow rate. I looked around at my surroundings, trees everywhere. My eye twitched as I stopped, my head looking up at the length of the trees...and damn...they are TALL.

"Come on, just a few more miles..." Kakashi said to me. I nodded with a 'mhm', dropping my gaze from the long trees to meet the one black eye of Kakashi. He looked shocked, probably expecting me to complain about my feet, or hunger. Nope, it'll take a lot more for me to complain, and let alone ask for help. He turned his body and head away, resuming walking, with his book in hand. I followed him silently. My mind wandered off to Mussō-ka. He left me a rose...and I haven't woken up yet. Does this mean that it's real? I had dropped the wilted rose when I had left the hokage's office, seeing no reason to keep it. I heard rustles in the trees. My head snapped to it, involuntarily, a reflex since I had been hunted, being the daughter of a large company's owner. Out jumped out a white bunny with pink spots...holding another Chi Rose. I stopped walking and stared at it silently. Kakashi stopped and turned around, looking at me, I could see from the corner of my eye.

The bunny bowed slightly and hopped off after dropping the Chi rose on the floor. I walked up to the rose and picked it up. Something was written on the long stem.

'This is not a dream :3 Mussō-ka.' I read it in my head and smiled. I looked at where the bunny had run off to.

"Mussō-ka?! Don't lie to me!" I said, half afraid he was lying, and later would shatter my dreams, and half exited, knowing if this was true, I would die happy. I felt something in my hand shift. The rose's message said something else.

'I swear, Bara-hime. It’s true, I'll be at Scarecrow's house :3 Mussō-ka' I looked at the rose and accidentally clenched my fist too tight, in excitement, blood ran down my palm back to the rose. I sighed, this flower sometimes gets on my nerves...but it'll heal me later. I turned back to see a startled Kakashi looking at me with suspicion. I just smiled slightly and held the flower with a tighter grip, blood flowing out faster, so it could hurry up and finish eating, then heal me. I began to walk up to him, hiding the bloody rose behind my back.

"Come on." I said pushing him forward with my uninjured arm, he blinked a few times but nodded and began to walk slowly, reading his perverted book. I walked behind him, walking and staring off into space...letting my mind wander.

-FF-

"Oof." I said as I hit Kakashi's back. I hadn't noticed that he stopped. I backed up a few steps and looked around him. We were in front of a normal sized house, other houses were also in view nearby. He walked up to the door and got out keys, he unlocked the door and opened it. Then he walked in, and held the door for me. I silently rolled my eyes, wondering what was in that stupid book of his, then inwardly face palmed as I already knew.

I looked around. The walls were beige, and the floors were wooden, when you walk in the kitchen is to the left, and living room to the right, then there is a small hallway from the living room, then I assume bed rooms are there. I took off my sneakers and put them next to each other where Kakashi put his ninja sandals. Kakashi went into the living room, down the hallway, and most likely in his room in silence. Ha, so much for helping me, not that I'd need it. I looked around the house silently. I walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair, putting my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the table, the wilted rose on the table in between my elbows. I looked down on it.

'Mussō-ka, where the hell are you...' I thought to myself with a sigh. A bell rang. I looked up startled.

"I got it." Said Kakashi, who walked in reading his book, he wore a white t-shirt and sweats, his mask and headband still on. He walked up to the door and opened it. I moved my body around slightly, trying to see who was there. The door closed with Kakashi holding a box. "What's this?" He mumbled to himself, as he opened it, he reached in and out of it came a pink stuffed bunny with a top hat... realization smacked me across the face.

"Mussō-ka! There you are!" I yelled jumping up from the chair, which fell over in my sudden movement, my finger pointing at him.

"Mussō-ka?" Kakashi said confused, holding him out towards me in a shocked way. I jumped up towards him, and grabbed him from Kakashi, hugging him.

"Mussō-ka-kun! You bastard! What the hell! Sending me here without another word!" I yelled shaking his stuffed figure, I could see a smirk on his usually smiling face. "Grr! Don't you freaking smirk at me! Sending me two freaking Chi! Now I'm all dizzy!" I yelled shaking his stuffed figure harder, gripping his neck. His grin became wider. I threw him across the room. "STOP SMIRKING!"

"Uh...Asoka...are you okay?" Kakashi asked me, with a sweat drop.

"Yeah..." I said with a sigh. "I'll get you later." I said glaring at where Mussō-ka lay on the floor, from where he hit the wall.

"Are you sure..? You just raged on a stuffed animal...and are threatening it..." Kakashi said with another sweat drop.

I groaned and walked over to where Mussō-ka played dead, picking him up, holding him by the neck, in a deathly tight grip. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I smiled as I held the knife to Mussō-ka's neck. I could see cold sweat running down his face. Kakashi still stood by the door...watching me closely, I smirked.

"Mussō-ka-kun...if you don't say anything...I'll kill you, you've been underestimating me again." I said with a wicked smile. His whiskers twitched, one moved asking me to move closer. I put his mouth near my ear.

"Fine, I'll tell you before you go to bed, Bara-hime." He whispered, too quiet for even Kakashi to hear. I smiled softly, satisfied with my interrogation, I moved my ear away from him and removed the knife from his neck.

I turned around to see Kakashi, who seemed to have an inner debate...on whether to take me to the Hokage for questioning, a mental hospital, or both. He soon shook his head, probably too tired to deal with it, walking out of the room, probably into his room. I placed Mussō-ka on the couch.

I looked around and decided to go onto the roof. I opened the door and went out of the house. I scaled the wall with my awesome rock climbing skills. Finally I made it to the roof. The sun was shining outside, clouds lazily roaming by. By the position of the sunset...it seemed to be about 6 or 7...the sunset had green, purple and blue. I watched it silently and closed my eyes, laying on my back. After a long while of silence and a small awakened nap, I could hear bugs and crickets chirping, as sounds of the night awakened. I opened my eyes to see the stars lighting the sky.

"Wow...so many stars..." I said quietly to myself, my hand went up in front of me, trying to reach for them, then clenched into a fist as I sighed, bringing the fist back to my heart. "I'll fix this story..." I said to myself...I always wondered what would happen if bad things didn't occur. If I wasn't found, if everyone didn't leave me alone, if they cared, IF. My mind always ended up wandering there. I shook my head with a sigh.

"Bara-hime, would you like some tea?" I heard from next to me. I nodded, knowing who it was almost immediately. I mean, who else uses the name Bara-hime, and Tea in the same sentence? I opened my eyes and sat up, taking a cup of tea, handed to me by Mussō-ka.

"Thank you." I said with a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"Today's flavor is Ramen, I do hope you'll enjoy, tomorrow I'll go out for herbs, and make your favorite." He said with a small smile.

"Very well...now, talk." I said with another sip.

"About which, your appearance, or your arrival?" I nearly choked on my tasty tea. I coughed a few times.

"Appearance?! Wha-no...I don't want to know..." I said with a small face palm and a sigh. "Jus-"

"Code 2" Mussō-ka cut in, then froze, acting like...a stuffed animal. I sighed. Code 2...aka...somebody is coming or able to hear in. I sipped my tasty ramen flavored tea silently, giving a glare to Mussō-ka, whose whiskers moved to the side with the wind.

"Oh...it’s just you." I heard a lazy voice from behind me. I noticeably flinched and probably looked like a cat in water. I turned around coughing as I tried to tell him, that he scared the crap out of me. "What are you doing on my roof?" Kakashi asked his visible eyebrow rose in humor.

"Oh...the usual...having tea with this bastard of a bunny." I said quietly, and shyly...after my coughing fit. Plus...I probably look like I need some mental help right now...

"Okay...well...can you have tea inside? You are quite loud...talking to yourself like this...people will think you're crazy." He said with a small forced laugh.

"Sorry, yeah. I'll be a second." I said quietly. Kakashi nodded and poofed away...a clone I guess. I looked at Mussō-ka silently. "I just want to go home..." I mumbled quietly as I took the teacup from his hand and held it in my other hand. I then took Mussō-ka and put him on my shoulder. I used my amazing rock-climbing skills to get down and I walked back into the house. Into the kitchen and washed my teacup. I walked into the living room and lay onto the couch. My eyes were heavy but I couldn’t sleep...not yet.

"What the hell..." I mumbled as I found one of the perverted sage's chronicles in the side of the couch. I took it and threw it down the hall, where it hit the hallway wall with a THOMP. Better. I laid down, curled into a ball, and slept with Mussō-ka at my side.


	4. Chapter 2- Sleeper

Kakashi POV

I woke up lazily, and rubbed the sleep out of my one eye. I was afraid that Asoka would come in my room due to curiosity, so I had slept with my mask on. It's about 3 or 4 o'clock, the usual time that I wake up, so I head to the memorial around sun-rise. I don't know what to think of the mysterious girl named Asoka. She seems kind enough...but she talked to a stuffed animal. She also has stealth, I couldn't hear or sense her on the roof until she spoke out loud...and she was having tea on the roof?

I heard high pitched clanks, and taps in the kitchen, why is Asoka up at this hour? I pushed myself up and dressed up. I patted my hair silently and grabbed "Come Come Paradise" by the great Sanin, I slipped it in my vest's hidden pocket for safe keeping. After that, I slipped on my head-band.

I opened my bedroom door and walked into the living room, and saw Asoka sleeping? Then who's in the kitchen? I walked over to the kitchen to see a pink bunny with a black top hat, sitting on the counter, a cup of half drank tea was sitting in front of him, steam rising up. Two other cups were behind him, on a silver platter I remember having, along with a teapot. Herbs lay next to each other, while some were crushed in small piles.

"What the..." I mumbled to myself, picking up the bunny by its hat, which was stitched on, keeping it to the bunny. I heard a gasp and the couch made noises as Asoka probably woke up or moved. I backtracked and went into the living room.

I saw her looking around for something, with some curses. She looked up and saw me, nodded a hello, then went back to looking around. She then looked at me again a second time, then her eyes widened slightly. She pointed a finger at my hand. I looked down to see I was holding the bunny with a top hat.

"Mussō-ka-kun..." she said quietly walking up to me, she took it from my hand and walked into the kitchen. I followed her silently, watching. She took a cup of tea and tea pot. Pouring the teapot for herself, she then took some crushed herbs and sprinkled it in her tea. She then took the tea and sipped it quietly. She looked at the rabbit...whose name...is probably Mussō-ka. "Wow...my favorite...thanks." She mumbled to the stuffed rabbit with a small smile. Her red-violet eyes had a small spark, they usually looked so dead and far off. The rabbit didn't move at all, but a small smile could be seen. I blinked. No...It's just me; this mentally ill girl is rubbing off on me.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked her.

"Because you woke me up." She said with a stifled yawn.

"Oh." I said, sitting down in the chair in front of the table. I was then reminded I'm not alone...I was about to get up and grab a bowl of cereal to bring to my room but Asoka left the room with her stuffed bunny and went to the living room. I could hear the click of the T.V.

"I won't look at your face, you can eat in peace. Then leave to wherever, because you would have left even if I weren't here, just come back to bring me to the Hokage's." Asoka's voice called from the living room. I sighed and mumbled an okay, pulling my mask down, and ate.

-FF- (still Kakashi POV)

I pulled my mask up with a small burp, as I drank as much water as I could. I'm surprised that Asoka still hasn't tried to come and see what was behind my mask; even my closest friends tried to see. Well, at least I won't have to wear two masks around her. I put the dishes in the sink and went into the living room. Asoka was staring at the T.V. She didn't even seem to be watching it, just spacing out, some cartoon show was on. I just walked into the bathroom from the hallway. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked back into my living room to see Asoka sipping another cup of tea, now focused on the T.V.

The show was switched to some Anime called Bleach, I remember Gai used to tell me about that show, and how it was funny. She smiled as she watched it.

"What are you watching?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"Bleach, episode 27. But the channel said this is new...such rip off... There are...like, over 200 episodes, and 3 movies, and a new one was coming out." She growled. What? A movie? But Gai said that the show just started a few weeks ago...how would she know that?

"But it is a new episode...my...friend told me so..." I said, hesitating to think of Gai as my friend. She blinked a few times and turned her head to me.

"But..." She trailed off and sighed. "Just go."

Now it was my turn to blink. "What?"

"You are usually out of the house by now, I held you up...now you will be late, and you are never late to this." She said quietly, turning back around to the T.V. I sighed and walked up to the door, opening it.

"I'll come by around 10 or so, to pick you up." I told Asoka. She nodded silently, her black hair with red highlights that reached her mid shoulder blades bobbed up and down. I just sweat dropped and walked out, shutting the door behind me. What a strange girl...

-FF-

Asoka POV

What? Episode 27 is new here? That's...insane....but cool...I didn't know they had anime channels...maybe they have a show that somehow connects to my old world...like...Jersey Shore...ugh...no. I'd be like 3rd grade all over again.

Now, you may be wondering. What is so bad about 3rd grade? Oh, nothing...but for me...it was hell in that isolated area... I had always been quiet, reading and minding my own business...but there was a new girl...and she saw me, and decided she wanted to be my friend. During that time, I've only read about friendship, so I was totally new to this. There was a problem though...one day, during recess, I had fallen - more like pushed - and scraped my knee. I was fine, just bleeding slightly under my summer dress which hid my knees. But my friend didn't let it go. And then she said that Best Friends don't keep secrets...this was a huge nail to the heart. Because I had the biggest secret of all, and my father said that if I tell...that I'd be hurt. I thought that, I'd just fall and scrape my knee...so one day, when I felt safe. I told her my secret. Usually I'd tell her all these fun secrets in books and things...but this was a big one. My identity. In school, my name was Aveiry Wenra, this was because people would try to hurt me or befriend me for my family. I told her, and BEGGED her to keep it a secret.

The next day...she punched me in the face. And cried saying how my father fired her father, and how he's out of a job, and they are poor, while I'm a princess. She then told the whole school. And they followed her.... then the bullying began, stalking, and attempted murders... that's when I became home-schooled. Around third grade is when my schizophrenia began to happen...but that's another story, for another time.

Now I'm sipping tea with Mussō-ka next to me, watching Bleach, hehehe Kenpachi's Lieutenant - what was her name? - got them lost again.

"CLIMB THE WALLZ! GO YORUICHI! Ha-ha! Ladders..." I said with a smile. Mussō-ka just sighed.

"It isn't real..." He said, sipping his tea.

"Yes it is; if Naruto is, then why can't Bleach be?" I said with a smirk. He nodded.

"But I haven't seen that dimension yet...so, I doubt it exists." He tilted his hat back slightly.

"Mussō-ka-kun...I order you to tell me what you're hiding..." I growled.

"I apologize, Bara-hime, but I have orders not to." He said with a small smirk, enjoying having power over me.

"I am a princess! I overrule that order!" I stated, sipping more tea.

"You cannot, the person who made that order is above you." Mussō-ka answered.

"Baka..." I mumbled and laid down on the couch, getting comfortable, I soon dozed off and fell asleep.

-FF-

Kakashi's POV

I'm walking back home, reading my treasured book. It's 12 now...Asoka must be very angry, waiting for me, but she should get used to it. I unlocked the door and walked in to see her on the couch sleeping, her stuffed rabbit lay on the floor. It probably fell. The T.V. was still on, but it played some other cartoons. I walked up to the T.V. and turned it off with a click. Asoka shot up into a sitting position.

"I'M UP!" She yelled, her eyes closed. She looked around and saw me. "Oh, sorry, let's go to the Hokage's now." She said with a yawn. I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont upd8 more unless people message or comment or uh whatever. You can search it up on wattpad. Type up Kakashi in the search box. Mine'll be the first thing t'come up. Anyways ciao
> 
> ~Anna


End file.
